1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of controlling a display of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a temperature of an electronic device when a display of the electronic device is activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may deliver diverse contents (or information) to a user by displaying a graphic interface on a display of the electronic device. The electronic device may display the graphic interface by applying a voltage to the display. Further, when the display of the electronic device is operated for extended periods of time or is maintained in an on configuration for extended periods of time, heat generated in the display accumulates, which causes a temperature of the electronic device and/or the display to increase.